1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to attic ventilators and more particularly to a seal for closing roof ventilating apertures during winter months.
Many residences are provided with attic ventilators, generally referred to as wind driven turbine-type ventilators, which are mounted on the upper surface of a roof and communicates with the attic through an aperture therein for the purpose of dissipating moisture contained in the air within the attic and dissipating heat trapped in the attic during hot weather. However, many home owners desire to close the roof ventilating aperture during cold months of the year to prevent heat loss from the dwelling escaping through the ceiling thereof.
This invention provides a closure member for such ventilation openings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice to place a fabric or plastic cover over roof ventilators, such as the turbine-type, during cold months of the year, however, the pitch of a roof of many residences is such that the home owner cannot stand on the roof to apply such a cover and must use a ladder, or the like, to gain access thereto. This also has the disadvantage that walking on the roof sometimes damages the shingles or other roof covering. This invention overcomes the disadvantage or inconvenience of attempting to place a cover over the exterior of the ventilator by providing a disk-like seal which may be easily and quickly installed by the home owner from a position within the attic.
Prior patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 925,252 discloses a roof ventilator having a damper-like closing member moved by pulleys and cables toward and away from a ventilation opened and closed position.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 1,601,191 discloses a ceiling and roof ventilating apparatus in which a disk-like member is threadedly connected with a spider-type support member anchored in the ceiling opening to be opened and closed by screw threaded movement of the disk toward and away from its supporting member. Devices such as this usually require that the entire apparatus form a part of the ventilating means and are not generally applicable for closing a turbine-type ventilator opening.
Another ceiling through attic type ventilator is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 1,450,819 which discloses a disk-like closure provided with spring arms for frictional engagement with the wall of the ventilator shaft but does not include the provision for interrupting rotation of a turbine-type ventilator.